


You Just Have To Look

by ValarkParty



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarkParty/pseuds/ValarkParty
Summary: Will Graham's therapy session is interrupted by unusual feelings towards his therapist. Hopelessly clueless and confused he soon finds out that Hannibal knows him better than he knows himself.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 26





	You Just Have To Look

Will sat on Hannibal's desk, for some reason, his desk was sometimes more comfortable than Hannibal's luxury chairs, which were very high quality. Hannibal turned his head over to Will who was sitting comfortably but still had his feet resting on the hard wooden floor below. "Comfortable Will? We've had many conversations upon the many seats of this room, however, not many have been held upon my desk." Hannibal piped up to break the silence. Will looked down to his feet then looked back up at Hannibal, who was sitting with his legs crossed on his usual seat of the office, "Not more comfortable than your chairs but I feel like I can think straighter on here." Will awkwardly moved his hands as he spoke like he was failing to explain a simple concept to someone who should understand it, implying to Hannibal that he wasn't lying, but he also wasn't being fully truthful. Hannibal placed his hands together and smiled softly toward Will, he did this as nothing more than an acknowledgment that he had heard Will's response. Will, however, found his brain fumbling around like a teenage boy in the same room as his crush and failed to meet Hannibal's eye contact for more than a glance, quickly scratching his face he responded to try and change the subject. 

"Y'know Alana Bloom invited me over for dinner this week." Will almost sputtered the words out. He smiled for a second before his face fell back to a neutral expression, to Hannibal though, that was everything he needed to decipher how Will truly felt about Alana's dinner invitation.   
"Well... how did you respond to her Will? A dinner invitation is often a sign of a blossoming friendship or perhaps, in this case, a sign of romantic intentions." Hannibal chose his words carefully, as always and Will felt their subtle slit. He had no romantic interest in Alana, he was certain of that, and perhaps Hannibal wanted him to react emotionally, but in that moment, he didn't care what Hannibal was trying to do.  
"I declined her offer. I have no interest in pursuing a relationship with her." Will tried to speak politely but his words seemed ever so slightly heated like he was offended at the mere notion of being in a relationship with Alana. Hannibal lifted his eyebrows in feigned surprise, "I wasn't expecting a response like that. She's a beautiful woman, many men would go to great lengths to be in your position Will. Are you certain you made the correct choice?" 

Will doubled down on his stance, frustratedly crossing his arms "She doesn't... interest me, Doctor, I'm certain a man of your intellect can understand why. It's true a lot of men would be waiting in line just to be in my shoes but I'm not like other men." After hearing Will speak Hannibal uncrossed his legs, sat up and stepped up. He walked quietly toward his desk where Will was sitting and sat down next him. Neither of the two spoke for a moment, Hannibal crossed his hands together again and looked toward Will who looked back at him. "Tell me, Will, if Alana Bloom doesn't interest you, then who, if any, interest you?" Hannibal spoke with charisma, catching Will off guard. Will shuffled on the desk "Uh you interest me Doctor Lecter. That's the reason that we began to have these discussions in the first place, mutual curiosity." Will spoke genuinely, and Hannibal had no trouble picking up that he did, to his delight. "Well Will, I have had a curiosity for a long time now. Would you care to indulge me?" Hannibal knew what he wanted, however, Will was oblivious to Hannibal's charm and implications. Will held his eye contact like a dog who has just curiously discovered a cat and Hannibal held his eye contact like a cat who had finally found an opportunity to pounce on its prey. Hannibal placed his hand around the back of Will's head and leaned his upper body towards Will's, like a magnet drawn by polarity, closed his eyes and united their lips in a brief moment that seemed to last forever. The smell of Will's old aftershave, mixed with his subtly spiky facial hair rubbing against his skin made the moment all the more memorable, however, for Will, it was very different. His lips pressed against his own therapist's, his eyes stayed wide open, he'd never been this close to Hannibal before, he felt his facial hair pressing into Hannibal's skin like 100 little needles and suddenly, he realised how unpleasant his aftershave smelt. Before he knew it, Hannibal pulled his lips and body away gently and left Will yearning for more. 

"W-what, I mean, WHY did you kiss me, Hannibal?" Will spoke exasperated and dumbfounded. Hannibal gave a familiar smile and spoke calmly "I was curious... and I and never kissed another man before. Can you blame me?" Will was upset that Hannibal was treating their kiss like an experiment. "You can kiss any man you choose, why me?" Will's frustration was seething out of his words like steam from a kettle. Hannibal noticed his frustration and gave him the gift of comforting words, "Not just any man Will, you. My first kiss with a man simply had to be shared with you. You are the only one worthy of sharing a meeting place with my lips." After hearing this, Will's expression changed to disbelief, followed by relief. Why was he relieved, he wondered? His therapist had just kissed him, he should be upset and yet... that sense of longing he felt had disappeared the moment Hannibal kissed him. "Hannibal, why am I relieved right now? I've never kissed anyone before and I never planned to but I'm feeling... content right now." Will looked just as confused as his words felt to him. Hannibal picked up Will's hand and gently caressed it while he said, "Sometimes Will, what you're looking for is merely at your side the whole time, you just need to take a moment to look." Will felt his heart flutter and his mind click, like a broken clock finally displaying the correct time, he felt like he just gained an understanding of something incredibly important. Will looked down at his hand which was still being shown gentle affection and looked back to Hannibal, staring contently at the man who just kissed him and now smiling together.

**Author's Note:**

> I was considering having Hannibal quote Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" but I thought it would be a bit unfitting. Still fun to think that Hannibal secretly listens to her though!


End file.
